D'une étoile à une autre
by Delrya
Summary: Pourquoi Sirius Black, maradeur reconnu comme l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard a-t-il un jour cessé de rechercher la chaleur de bras féminins ? Rating M ! SB/OC JP/LE
1. Prologue

**Avant de commencer : **Les quelques informations habituelles, l'univers appartient intégralement à J.K. Rowling, notre Grande Prêtresse de l'Ecriture. Je revendique cependant les personnages absents de son oeuvre. Vous ne me connaissez pas encore, vous allez apprendre à me connaitre :roll: Je fais d'ailleurs par avance de gros bisous à mes deux bêtas préférées (et uniques au monde), j'ai nommé Mistycal & Octo. Rating M à cause de scènes plus osées que les autres. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira =)

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Prologue.

Il y a des jours où tout s'effondre autour de vous. Ou tout ce qui donnait sens à votre vie s'écroule soudainement, réduisant en cendres ce qui était nécessaire à votre vie. Et cette foutue lune qui me regarde en souriant. Son croissant m'apparaît comme un sourire narquois tandis que ma tête repose de coté, couchée sur la pierre froide des créneaux de la tour Nord. Là bas, à des milliers de kilomètres de ma misérable petite personne brillent ces étoiles, lumineuses, irréelles… Si lointaines… L'Etoile Polaire, la Grande Ourse, la Petite Ourse, Cephée, Andromède et Persée… Et au milieu, brillants, superbes, les cinq astres composant Cassiopée projettent leur lumière jusque moi, s'alliant à la lune pour souligner les larmes qui glissent le long de mes joues.

Mon nom est Sirius Black, j'ai dix sept ans, j'ai connu milles ivresses dans les bras des femmes, mais ces plaisirs éphémères ne pèsent pas bien lourd face à l'amour. J'en fais le serment, plus jamais je ne toucherais une autre femme de ma vie, dussais-je faire complète abstinence pour le restant de mes jours.

* * *

_Je sais que c'est extrêment court mais c'est pour ne pas vous gacher la lecture de la suite ;) J'essairais de poster le premier chapitre avant la fin de la semaine ! Reviews please =)_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Me revoilà, pour le meilleur et pour le pire =) Je vais éviter de trop longtemps parler mais je vous avertit quand même que je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain avant plus d'une semaine, voire deux._

_Voilou, sur ce j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !_

_Enjoy._

* * *

PoV Cassie.

- Mais Lily Jolie…

- JE NE SUIS PAS TA « LILY JOLIE » POTTER !

- Je voulais juste…

- Juste quoi ? Recommencer à me harceler dès la rentrée ? C'est réussi ! Dégage de là !

- Mais…

- DEGAGE POTTER AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE VRAIMENT ET QUE JE N'ENLEVE 10 POINTS A GRYFFONDOR !

Assise dans un confortable fauteuil, j'observe la scène avec un sourire narquois. Nous ne sommes dans la salle commune que depuis quelques minutes à peine, et Potter a déjà trouvé le moyen de faire enrager Lily.

- Du calme Evans !

- Oh !? Sirius Black entre en scène ? De plus en plus intéressant.

- Black, dis à ton abruti de copain de sortir de mon champ de vision ou le sablier pourrait bien se retrouver en négatif avant même que les cours aient commencés.

- A vos ordres chef ! Hey, Cornedrue, tu ne crois pas qu'on a suffisamment de dix mois pour faire perdre des points à notre maison, on va peut être attendre demain pour s'y mettre.

- Mais…

- POTTER JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE !

- Allez James, les gars t'attendent pour démarrer la partie.

Il entraine son meilleur ami vers les poufs à l'autre bout de la salle, rejoignant Remus et Peter. Un bruit sourd m'avertit de l'arrivée de Lily. Un coup d'œil amusé me suffit pour deviner qu'elle est dans une rage noire. Potter a ce don de la faire sortir de ses gonds en un rien de temps. Elle pourtant réputée pour sa douceur et sa patience peut se révéler redoutable face à lui.

- Zen Lily !

- Il m'énerve ! Je te jure, ce type m'insupporte au plus haut point !

Répondre serait inutile, ça ne ferait que raviver sa fureur. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il a du mérite de s'accrocher comme ça. N'importe qui aurait abandonné. Trois ans de refus, de hurlements et de gifles… Mais pas lui. Comme quoi James Potter n'est peut être pas aussi volage qu'on le dit. Faut vraiment qu'il l'aime pour ne pas en prendre ombrage. D'autres en revanche méritent leur réputation.

- Viens Lily, on va se coucher, si tu restes dans la même pièce que lui tu vas commettre un meurtre et ce serait très mauvais pour ton dossier de Préfète en Chef nouvellement nommée.

Malgré ses grommellements, je parvins à la tirer vers notre dortoir. Au fond de la salle commune, quatre paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur nous, dont une dans laquelle brillaient les éclats d'une tristesse bien réelle. J'adressais un sourire compatissant à James et mes yeux croisèrent l'espace d'un instant l'acier de ceux de son meilleur ami. Les saluant d'un dernier signe de tête, je continuais mon chemin.

PoV Sirius.

- Patmol, Cornedrue, debout !

- Peter, il est à peine sept heures du matin ! grommelais-je en enfouissant derechef ma tête sous mon oreiller.

- Oui Sirius, il est sept heures, le soleil brille et on a cours dans une heure, sans compter le temps que tu vas passer dans la salle de bain, devant ton petit déj' et en oubliant le fait que Dumbledore doit nous dire qui suivra quelles options on suivra pour les ASPICs. Donc maintenant, vous vous levez ! Tous les deux ! répliqua Rémus en tirant un grand coup sur les rideaux de velours sombres qui interdisaient au soleil l'accès à notre dortoir.

- Râlant de plus belle, je fini par m'extirper à regret de mes draps pour rejoindre les douches, tapant au passage sur la cuisse de James qui rechignait encore à se lever.

- J'veux pas y aller… gémit celui-ci.

- A cause de Lily ?

- Mouiiiii…

- C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Allez sors de ce lit ou je te jure que je demande à Peter de se transformer et que je te le glisse dans le caleçon !

- Ah non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Je ne mets pas mes pattes n'importe où, couina ce dernier.

Malgré tout, la menace fit son effet et James se redressa paresseusement, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Jean en main, tee-shirt sur l'épaule, je lui adressais un sourire moqueur et disparut dans la salle de bain. Me glissant sous la douche, je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette eau bouillante qui coulait le long de mes muscles. Un bruit de porte accompagné de soupirs sonores m'avertit de l'arrivée de mon meilleur ami. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je terminais de me laver avant de baisser au maximum la température, laissant mon corps se crisper sous le soudain écart entre ma peau chaude et l'eau glacée.

J'attrapais une serviette, essorais rapidement mes cheveux mi longs et enfilait jean et tee-shirt. Revenant au dortoir, je passais ma robe d'uniforme, nouait adroitement ma cravate tout en prenant soin qu'elle pende négligemment. James étant enfin sorti de la salle de bain, nous nous dirigeâmes tout quatre vers la Grande salle.

- Siriiiiiiiiiiii !

Surpris, je me retournai, tentant de localiser l'origine de cette voie suraigüe qui avait eu le culot d'utiliser un surnom aussi stupide à mon encontre. Voyant une élève de Poufsouffle s'avancer vers moi à grand pas, sa poitrine généreuse tressautant au rythme de ses pas, j'haussais un sourcil quelque peu perplexe. Le visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Le corps encore moins. Mais de là à faire les présentations…

- Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué ! minauda-t-elle en se pendant à mon cou.

- Rrrhhuhm… Pourrais-je savoir que me vaut cet accueil ? répliquai-je en détachant ses bras de mon pauvre cou.

- Mais, mais enfin Siri, tu…

La fille s'interrompit brutalement, s'arrêtant net dans sa volonté de m'embrasser.

- Je… ? la relançais en jetant un regard noir aux Maraudeurs qui semblaient trouver la scène on ne peut plus comique.

- Mais, on… on sort ensemble, tu ne te souviens pas ? termina-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je devrais ?

- Tu… tu devrais avoir honte ! balbutia-t-elle en se reculant de deux pas.

- Oh, mais j'ai honte. Répondis-je, un brin lassé par le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Vraiment ?

Ce regain d'espoir dans sa voix… N'étais-je le plus parfait des salops que porte cette Terre ? Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, je me penchais vers son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots.

- Oui, j'ai honte ma belle. Pour avoir oublié un corps aussi attirant que le tien, je n'ai pas du y faire suffisamment honneur. Que dirais tu de rattraper le temps perdu dès la fin des cours ? Histoire que tu me punisses ?

J'accompagnais mes paroles d'un souffle léger dans son cou. Me redressant, je lui adressais un de mes regards irrésistibles. Le rougissement soudain qui s'empara de ses joues était absolument charmant. Décidément, je n'étais pas sur d'avoir déjà eu la demoiselle dans mon lit, auquel cas son existence m'aurait plus marqué que cela. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme en proie à une intense réflexion, ses doigts jouant machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux dorés et me lança un regard qui se voulait, je suppose, provocateur.

- Bon c'est d'accord, mais tu ne me fait plus des frayeurs pareilles, hin !?

Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne, m'entraînant à sa suite dans le Hall, certainement pressée de parader à mon bras. Les maraudeurs nous emboîtèrent le pas, et sans plus porter d'attention à ma nouvelle "amie", je repris ma discussion avec James, visiblement très amusé parce qui venait de se passer.

PoV Cassie.

Raaah ! Pourquoi ressentent-ils tous le besoin de faire autant de bruit dès le matin ? N'est ce pas compréhensible que certaines personnes aient besoin de plus de temps que les autres pour dire au revoir au doux monde des rêves ? Foutus élèves ! Avec un grognement de mécontentement, je m'assieds lourdement sur le banc à coté de Lily. Celle-ci sirote son café d'un air distrait, surveillant du coin de l'œil les nouveaux Gryffons. Je la vois se redresser chaque fois qu'un Serpentard plus âgé passe près d'eux. Comment fait elle pour être aussi alerte si tôt ? Se retournant vers moi, elle m'adresse un sourire amusé, bon ok, j'avoue, je ressemble rarement à quelque chose tant que je n'ai pas avalé un bol de chocolat chaud le matin. Tendant le bras, elle m'attrape un bol et le remplit.

Je la remercie d'un bref signe de tête, et en avale une gorgée. Le contact du liquide brûlant coulant au fond de ma gorge me fait un instant grimacer. Mes longs cheveux bouclés retombent en cascade autour de mon visage, me cachant des yeux extérieurs. Indifférente à ce qui m'entoure, je vide consciencieusement mon bol avant de relever la tête, le regard un peu plus alerte.

- Réveillée ? me demande gentiment mon amie.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Le rire qu'elle étouffe ne m'échappe pas. Saisissant l'élastique toujours logé autour de mon poignet, j'entreprends de rassembler mes boucles en queue de cheval. Trois petits Serdaigles passent en discutant avec animation à mon plus grand déplaisir. Poudlard à beau être une école à part, personne ne semble y faire vœu de silence. Non pas que je sois une adepte de la vie monastique, mais j'avoue qu'entre des petits matins où tout est calme à la maison, et ceux où chacun à quelque chose à raconter à son voisin de table à l'école, le passage est… brutal !

Un soudain chuchotement généralisé attire mon attention. En fait, non, Poudlard est un établissement comme un autre. Avec ses intellectuels, ses moutons, ses sportifs populaires et ses pétasses artificielles pavanant au bras de ces derniers. Et en voilà le parfait exemple aux portes de la Grande salle. Rémus Lupin, meilleur élève de notre promotion, amoureux des livres et Préfet en Chef. Peter Pettigrew, dont le nom n'est connu que parce qu'il est le mouton attitré des deux garçons les plus populaires et, avouons le, les plus beaux de l'école, j'ai nommé James Potter et Sirius Black. Le premier semble chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Son regard se pose sur Lily et cette étincelle de sincérité que j'ai cru déceler hier en lui envahit à nouveau ses yeux noisette. Le second observe l'assemblée avec détachement, une dinde blonde au bras.

Les voir ainsi m'arrache mon premier sourire de la journée. Au-delà de l'image irrésistible qu'ils véhiculent tout quatre (enfin, un peu moins irrésistible pour Peter quand même), j'aime bien constater leur coté humain, l'amitié sincère qui les lie. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ai que du vide derrière leur image de marque. Contrairement à Lily. Elle semble avoir remarqué la direction qu'a prise le regard de James. Une moue pincée s'affiche clairement sur ses lèvres, et elle se retourne vers moi, de façon à tourner le dos à l'entrée. Je la sens sur le point de se lever et de sortir dans l'instant.

Pour être franche, je ne comprends pas que ses réactions soient aussi excessives. Ok, James est un abruti quelques fois, et le nombre de ses conquêtes dépasse très certainement le nombre de plumes d'un hypogriffe mais de là à être aussi mauvaise avec lui… Moi qui croyais mon amie douce, patiente, calme en toutes circonstances, je suis chaque fois impressionnée par la violence des mots qu'elle lui lance, sans compter les paires de gifles qu'il endure.

- Malheureusement pour elle, Dumbledore, directeur de notre Maison, s'approche de l'estrade.

- Bonjour à tous. J'espère que cette première nuit au château fut agréable. Comme convenu, vos emplois du temps vous ont été distribués. Vous allez ainsi pouvoir rejoindre vos classes et commencer une nouvelle année consacrée à l'étude et à l'approfondissement, ou pour certains, à l'apprentissage de la magie. Je vous suggère donc de filer dès à présent en cours, exception faite des septièmes années.

Un brouhaha indescriptible suivit ses paroles. Merlin tout puissant, je vous en conjure, faites qu'ils se taisent ! Que leurs lèvres se scellent afin qu'ils cessent d'agresser mes délicats organes auditifs. Une fois le raz de marée « poudlardesque » passé, le professeur repris la parole.

- Bien. Je ne vous retiendrai que quelques instants, le temps de vous donner le nom des deux options facultatives dans lesquelles vous avez été acceptés.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite, sachant que mon tour ne viendra pas avant longtemps. J'entends au passage quelques noms plus ou moins connus, « _Black Sirius, Cohen Yasmine, Crabbe Craig_ ». Foutu nom de famille situé en fin d'alphabet. « _Evans Lily, Finnigan Luke, Goyle Garrett, Hunter Alice._ ». Ils se lèvent les uns après les autres, allant recevoir leur planning complété par magie et sortant un à un de la Grande salle. Au passage, Lily m'adressa un bref signe de tête semblant me demander si elle devait l'attendre. Hochant la tête de droite à gauche, je la regardais sortir en compagnie d'Alice. « _Lestrange Rodolphus, Londubat Franck, Lupin Rémus_ ». Plus que la moitié de l'alphabet à passer… « _Pettigrew Peter, Potter James _». Sur la cinquantaine que nous étions, il n'en reste qu'une demi-douzaine. « Rogue Severus ». Plus que trois. « _Storm Cassiopée, Astrologie avancée et Etude des Runes_ ».

Cassiopée Storm, à la fois constellation et tornade, fille d'un savant éternellement perdu dans les cieux, qui, au moment de déclarer mon existence à l'état civil britannique, n'a pas décroché du mouvement des étoiles. Ok, vous me direz, il y a de quoi être flattée d'avoir pour homonyme l'une des plus brillantes constellations du ciel. Mais c'est le genre de nom qui détonne dans une cour de récré. Je reprends donc la présentation, Cassie Storm, 7ème année à Poudlard dans la glorieuse Maison de Godric Gryffondor, amie proche de Lily Evans et fille du plus grand et du plus fou des astrologues jamais portés par cette terre.

Emboitant le pas à Rogue, je traverse à nouveau la Grande salle, jetant un coup d'œil au passage au plafond grisâtre, reflétant les nuages brumeux baignant ce matin l'Ecosse. Sac jeté sur l'épaule, emploi du temps dans une main, je détaille rapidement celui-ci. Premier cours de la semaine : Potions. Moi qui suis incapable de différencier une racine d'une autre… Ô joie, Ô bonheur… Pour couronner le tout, une silhouette haute aux longs cheveux blonds platine, indiscutablement masculine, semble m'attendre dans le hall. La silhouette d'une personne qui a le don pourtant rarissime de m'exaspérer au plus haut point.


End file.
